


Naked

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk dialing Akihito strikes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

 

**Disclaimer:** Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

**Pairing/Characters:** Asami x Takaba ; Kirishima.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning:** Unbeta’ed ; Light spanking game.

 

(Bottles of Belgian beer ~~~><http://www.beer-pages.com/images/belgian-bottles-2.jpg> )

 

~*~*~*~

 

He flips his black cell phone open and with his usual emotionless tone of voice answers this unexpected call.

“Asami.”

“Naked.”

“……”

'I am naked.... stark naked and… laying on… your far-way-too-large-for-just-one-guy bed.’

~*~

The tantalizing voice of his boy is still echoing in his brain while he is trying to focus on this important business meeting he has to attend in less than ten minutes. Already two days that Asami did not have enough time to come home, and more than ten since he last even got a chance to steal a kiss while the younger man ran out of the penthouse, already off to work. He has picked up as soon as he has read Takaba on the screen of his cell phone. And though Asami never really believed in the old saying “to hear the one you love’s voice is like having them in front of your eyes” the lascivious tone in his lover’s voice some minutes ago had turned it into a palpable reality. As he resumes his reading of the report Kirishima thoroughly prepared for this important meeting, his eyes turn all the kanjis they see into the toned and sexy lines of his boy’s body. His mind loses his focus once again and he feels the black fabric in between his legs getting too cramped for his awakened manhood. He has to admit that his always so perfectly self-controlled body and urges have been defeated this time. But more disturbing is the very fact that he is having an erection while reading a report. Just how much more will he get affected by his lover’s very own existence? That is a question he will try to answer later, for now he has to find some release.

“To the penthouse.”

Kirishima is unsure if he heard his boss well. It cannot be true! They are just three streets away from the place they have to meet with one of the most influent politicians of Japan.

“Sir?”

“Are you getting that old that your ears do not understand me anymore when I talk?”

“No Sir… But may I remind you that you have an important meeting to attend now?”

“ ** _I_** am not old enough to forget such things Kirishima. To the penthouse. And try not to make me repeat myself again.”

“Yes, Sir.”

After some seconds of hesitation, Kirishima says with caution.

“I will tell Ishido-san about some delay… at what time will you meet with him then?”

“For lunch.”

~*~

The young man at the other end of the line sounds slightly dizzy.

“Takaba, are you drunk?”

“Mmmmh dunno… I swallowed some beers up… (chuckles) Well, I had nothing else to _swallow_ … (chuckles) Neee Asami, did you ever notice how pretty _shaped_ the bottles of Belgian beers are?”

“……”

Akihito laughs out loud now.

“Are those bottles funny too?”

“Haha nooooooo, you dummy… I just realized I am wetting your bed hahaha…”

Asami’s voice darkens.

“Takaba.”

“Hahaha you can growl as much as you want…. The sheets are already wet!”

“……”

“I am _lucky_ that you aren’t here, right? You…”

After some moments of waiting about the rest of the sentence, Asami breaks the awkward silence.

“I…?”

“… would not like seeing my clothes on the floor all the way to your huge bathroom and the footsteps of water all the way back to your bed.”

“Why did you use my bathroom instead of yours?”

“Haha that’s one of the best points when you live on your own, you know. You shower in the bathroom that you want and walk naked and still soaked wherever you want and even lie down on whichever bed you want…”

Asami hears the reproach in his boy’s voice and calls his lover’s name in a more soothing way than before.

“Takaba.”

The gentler than usual tone of voice of the older male has the opposite effect on Akihito and he adds in a languid but sad sigh.

“It’s useless to have me here if you never come back… Maybe it’s because I don’t know my place, but I think it’s kind of a pity that only the walls are witnessing this…”

“This?”

“Mh… mmm…”

“Takaba?”

“Mmh…”

“Akihito!”

Takaba gives then his man a more feverish reply that leaves no doubt about what _‘this’_ is.

“Ha… Mh… Call my name again, Asami…. Ah… a- … again….”

“……”

“Asami?… Mmmh…”

“……”

“Mmmh… Forg- Ah… –rget it… Mmmmh”

The call ends on those tempting sounds right at the moment Kirishima knocks on the door to give his boss the report he requested about Ishido Yasushi, the so precious but troublesome son of Ishido Takehiko. They both leave Asami’s office right away.

~*~

Asami walks in the apartment and heads straight to his bedroom. His boy, totally naked, lies on his stomach, hugging his pillow tight and the sheets around him are crumpled and show some evidences of what Takaba has been doing right before he fell asleep.

To sleep with the lights on is not normal for Akihito. Well, to even sleep outside of his own bed is something Takaba never does unless Asami drags him in his bedroom and does not let go of his boy after their lovemaking. As he looks at the floor Asami sees the quite parallel trails of clothes and small water flakes that come and go in his room. So Takaba really did mess up his so tidy bedroom on purpose.

Asami puts his suit jacket and tie on the other side of the bed then kneels carefully on the sheets close to his boy’s ankles. His hand slowly caresses the perfect bare legs up to the round and firm butt and sneaks under Akihito’s hips to reach his crotch. Sleepy moans immediately reward his ministration. When the moans become louder, Asami’s hand leaves the half erect member of his boy and lands in a short yank on the perfect cheeks.

“Ouch!”

Asami smirks to the baffled look on Aki’s face. And before Takaba gets a chance to turn around, a second and a bit harder slap hits his other ass cheek. Akihito yelps more of surprise than of pain. Asami purposely did not hit him really hard. He just wants to awaken in his lover’s eyes the fire he is so fond of. When Aki frowns and yells ‘Bastard’ Asami feels his blood wildly rushing through his veins to the tip of his shaft. He looms over the smaller frame, caging Takaba who just managed to roll on his back in between his strong arms.

“These were for your clothes and the water on the floor.”

A fierce kiss muzzles Akihito, who soon finds himself lifted from the bed like a wisp of straw, and he instinctively wraps his legs around Asami’s waist, while his hands start hastily to unbutton the dress shirt. They reach the bathroom where Asami puts Aki on the edge of the sink. Though he is stable on his ‘sit’ Takaba does not let go of his lover’s neck. Asami barely manages to reach for the faucet to turn it on because of his clingy kitten, and then finishes undressing in a blink of an eye just to lift his boy in his arms again and pin him against the tiled wall under the hot water-jet.

To have his boy so active - his tongue exploring thoroughly every inch of his mouth and his hands which seem to run at the same time through the dark hair and on the well toned shoulders and chest - but yet so demanding - his thin muscled legs tightly wrapped around the small of the back of the older male and rubbing Asami’s manhood with his buttock - are promises of quick release.

Asami presses Akihito harder against the wall so that his hands can stop cupping the round cheeks and with one hand he grabs the shower-head and slides it under Aki’s thighs.

“Get your feet on the floor.”

Asami takes one large step backwards and as expected his boy leans forward to keep in touch with his chest, but bends a little more when his eyes meet with the light brown nubs and the young teeth start to nibble at them greedily. Takaba seems to have become quite fond of this kind of play, he had tried for the first time after taking some pictures for his birthday **¤** and since it does feel pretty good, Asami lets him have his fun.

His right palm grabs for the firm cheeks and his fingers part them slightly. He puts the shower-head just a few centimeters away from Akihito’s entrance. The nibbling stops and delighted moans fill the air while Takaba’s hips move on their own, trying to get the water-jet to reach deeper inside of him.

“Mmmh… Ah… Asami… Ah… Ah More… Ha…”

The older man asks teasingly.

“More what?”

Already lost for any coherent sentence, Takaba stutters in between sexy moans of delight.

“Want… Ha… more… You… Mmmmh… inside…. Aaah hurry…”

Asami caresses with his digits the trembling ring of muscles of his kitten, who once more pushes backwards, as he grips firmly his partner’s ass to keep his balance, trying to get more pleasure. A soft cry echoes lightly through the bathroom when Asami inserts one finger, which circles round and round and is soon followed by a second one. Only a few thrusts in and out until Asami’s need of feeling his boy tight territory around him wins over his will to prepare him well since it has been such a long time since they had sex.

One hand puts the shower-head back at his place and the other turns a panting Takaba over and helps him to lean on the wet tiles. Then they both cup his cheeks and part them wide. Asami places the head of his shaft against the quivering ring.

“No!”

The loud shout of his kitten stops him.

“I… I wanna see your faaaaace.”

The cute plea of his boy finds its way to his heart and Asami helps the younger man to stand close to the wall as he presses his strong chest against the smaller back. His right hand lifts up Takaba’s chin to meet his lips and his tongue plunges slowly but deeply in the sweet mouth while his manhood, inch by inch, invades Aki’s dark velvet. The dance their tongues know by heart is as heated and passionate as Asami’s member carefully reaches deeper inside his lover loosening his intimate territory with caution. When they need to breathe, Aki rests his head on Asami’s shoulder, the large palm of his lover pressing on his jaw and neck to have him look at his face as he said he wanted to. The older man thrusts deeper and harder in the hot insides of his boy, continuously fastening the pace until his dizzy Akihito cannot even keep on pleasuring himself. When he knows for sure they are both close to release, Asami bites slightly Aki’s ear to get his attention back on his face and then whispers while a predatory smirk appears on his lips.

“This one is for 'wetting' my bed.”

Takaba’s brain realizes the meaning of this sentence just before the left hand of his partner spanks him hardly. Sharp pain bites his skin and as if electricity was running through his body, his semen splashes against the dark tiles and a loud scream of surprise mixed with utter delight escapes his throat. The sudden tightening of the warm sheath around his shaft makes Asami’s blood pressure shoot through the roof and he comes lengthily inside of his precious lover.

 

 

_The End._

 

~~~~

**¤** see here ~~~ > [Snapshot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2488670) 


End file.
